The present application is related, generally, to systems and methods for restricting incoming calls. For a variety of reasons, there are times when a telephone customer may not want to be disturbed by the ringing that announces an incoming telephone call. To prevent the receipt of such calls, customers have resorted to unplugging the jack, leaving the telephone off-hook, turning off the ringer, or subscribing to a call forwarding service. Although such remedies can be effective in stopping the telephone from ringing, each remedy has shortcomings associated therewith.
Unplugging the jack from a telephone disconnects the telephone from the telephone system. During the time the telephone is disconnected, no outgoing calls can be placed from the telephone, and no incoming calls can be received at the telephone. Leaving the telephone off-hook allows for the placement of outgoing calls but prevents the receipt of any incoming calls, including calls that the customer may have wanted to receive. In addition, leaving the telephone off-hook typically results in the generation of a beeping sound, a sound some customers consider to be more annoying than the ringing that announces an incoming telephone call. Call forwarding services allow for the placement of outgoing calls and can automatically redirect all incoming calls, even calls the customer may have wanted to receive, to the customer's voice mailbox. Although a calling party can leave a voice message for the customer, the customer does not know who called or why they called until the message is retrieved.